


A Veela's Laugh

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Insecurity, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Tonks wants to know if Fleur’s laugh is as beautiful as the rest of her.





	A Veela's Laugh

It was no secret that Fleur was beautiful. It wasn’t even an opinion, it was simply a fact. Her Veela blood made her inexplicably and undeniably ethereal, and people of all genders and sexualities couldn’t help but swoon over her, if only a bit.

It was entertaining, sometimes, though she did get sick of watching men practically drool at her feet. There was also the fear that people would love her only for her looks, and not who she truly was. Relationships had terrified her for a long time for that reason, worried that she would be nothing but arm candy, a trophy wife, a Veela and not a woman.

Tonks changed everything.

Tonks did not drool or swoon at Fleur’s appearance. Perhaps inwardly, but didn’t go into a hazy trance like so many had before. She simply smiled, introduced herself, and Fleur was smitten.

A fun-loving, silly, loud, pink-haired girl with a wide smile and a heart of gold, who never treated Fleur like an object or an exhibit in museum. She wanted to know Fleur, learn her favorite color and her secrets and meet her sister and dance with her in their kitchen as the sun rose outside.

She was more than Fleur had hoped for.

Nights spent curled in armchairs and sipping tea, conversations knowing no end until yawns left their mouths instead of words and coherent thought was a chore as their minds begged to rest, though their hearts never wanted the moment to end. They wound up asleep beside each other in their comfortable chairs, arm hanging over to brush their fingertips together as they dreamed of one another, without realizing they wanted the same things.

After that, their nights ended similarly until they finally mustered up the courage to face their feelings. Soft kisses, gentle touches, and intertwined fingers and legs followed, but so did questions, stories, and sharing.

“My parents always tried to teach my sister and I how to be ‘ladylike’,” Fleur said with a roll of her eyes. “It never worked. I may act it in public, but I am the furthest thing from it when you really know me.”

“I can tell,” Tonks replied with a small smile. She was one of the few people that knew Fleur had a love for swearing, could eat her body weight in sweets, and loved to roughhouse.

“Gabrielle isn’t either. She’s probably worse than I am. When we were little, we used to get scolded for having tickle fights all the time.”

“That’s adorable though!” Tonks said, almost indignant.

“Not so adorable when you’re the one losing,” Fleur replied. She didn’t even realize what she was implying until she saw that wide, mischievous grin appear on Tonks’ face.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish.”

“I’m not anymore,” Fleur replied quickly, a flat out lie. “I grew out of that childish nonsense.” She was beginning to sound like her parents.

“Bullshit,” Tonks said, no hesitation. “You don’t just grow out of it.”

Fleur’s hands came up to guard her midsection from hands that had started to stretch out towards her, a smile already threatening to make its way onto her surely blushing face. The dim firelight hopefully hid it, but she let her hair fall over her face just in case.

Tonks was quicker than her though, quickly knocking down her weak attempt at defense, fingers settling on her sides softly, just barely wiggling, but it was enough to make Fleur gasp and twitch and bite back giggles.

“I want to see if your laugh is as pretty as the rest of you,” she said, practically whispering, and Fleur was definitely blushing then. Despite how close they’d become, Fleur rarely let loose enough to laugh wildly and freely. She was always quiet and composed, more out of habit than choice.

When Tonks began tickling faster, fingers dancing up her sides, it was impossible to stay composed. Giggles flew freely from her lips, her eyes squeezing shut, her mouth falling open. She squirmed and twitched and and swore in French, grabbed for Tonks’ hands, kicked her feet, but most importantly, she laughed. She laughed harder than she could ever remember laughing, free and loud.

And it was fun. It was silly and playful and childish and unladylike, but she didn’t give a damn. Fingers slid beneath her shirt and tickled her stomach and ribs and under her arms, and she loved every second of it, though she would never admit it.

Tonks laughed with her, goofy and adorable, occasionally snorting, sometimes throwing in teasing words.

It was the most romantic thing Fleur had ever experienced.

When she finally cried for mercy, Tonks stopped, watching her with an unfading smile and bright eyes.

“I guess your Veela blood makes you beautiful in every way, because that was the most amazing sound I’ve ever heard,” Tonks said.

“That wasn’t Veela powers,” Fleur said, still a little breathless. “That was all me.”

Tonks grinned at that, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

Fleur found someone who made her feel heard, loved, and known. She felt carefree, and wild, and playful, and truly herself. It was more than she could ever have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
